jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Meant To Love God
Meant To Love God is an episode in JD: Meant To Be. The release date is unknown, but the writer and director is FalcoLombardi99. Overview The Meant To Be team goes to perform at a church for their Sunday service but one problem, one of the Meant To Be members don't believe in God. Plot Pastor Elric asks the Meant To Be team to perform at their church for Sunday service. But one of the band members don't believe in God so it's somewhat of an issue for her to do it. Cast ChristinaGrimmieLove as Ballerina FalcoLombardi99 as Falco MistyMelissa as Kylie Melody Phoenix as Melody TheEmmaShow as Emma AlyssaTheMusicGeek as Alyssa JohnJD1302 as John PinkStar19 as Natalia DancertheSinger as Dancer TheSkyOfTomorrow as Sky Coolharry64 as Harry Elizabeth Georgeos as Ella Guest Stars 6f5e4d as 6f TBD as Adore Delano TBD as Pastor Elric Carmos TBD as the choir TBD as the church attenders Trivia * This is the second episode to have a different version of the theme song. * This is the first and currently only episode to discuss religion. * All the songs are Christian songs in this episode. * This is the first episode to not have any pop songs. * This episode has the most guest stars with 118 guest stars, which are mostly extras on the set. * Adore Delano is currently the only RuPaul's Drag Race contestant to cameo in JD: Meant To Be. * Despite appearing in the episode Falco doesn't sing at all, he plays the guitar instead of singing in this episode. * There was lots of backlash across Twitter and Instagram when the episode was announced, where fans mostly bashed the writers for focusing on only one religion instead of the others. A few days later fans also noticed the lack of diversity amongst religions and beliefs in the series as well. ** This led to the staff team apologizing on the show's main Twitter account. * Melody and Ballerina are the only characters who sing a song without the others in this episode. Songs Singing Whenever! (Gospel Version) - Theme - sung by Meant To Be and the choir Unbreakable by Fireflight - sung by Meant To Be and the choir I Luh God by Erica Campbell - sung by Meant To Be and the choir Feel Invincible by Skillet - sung by Meant To Be and the choir Love Broke Through by TobyMac - sung by Ballerina and Melody Amazing Grace - sung by Meant To Be and the choir Joy To The World - sung by Meant To Be and the choir I Adore God - original song - sung by Meant To Be, the choir and Adore Delano Something In The Water by Carrie Underwood - sung by Meant To Be and the choir Every Time You Run by Manafest - sung by Meant To Be and the choir Goodbye by 2NE1 - sung by Meant To Be and the choir Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Ballerina Category:Falco Category:6f Category:Kylie Category:Melody Category:Emma Category:Alyssa Category:John Category:Natalia Category:Dancer Category:Sky Category:Harry Category:Ella